Certain gas turbine components operate in a harsh environment that may expose the component to high temperatures, high mechanical stresses, and potentially reactive combustion gases. The possible effects of this type of operating environment may be considered when selecting turbine component materials. For example, material characteristics such as resistance to heat, stress, fatigue, corrosion, erosion, and/or oxidation may be considered. Material costs and manufacturability may be considered as well, along with numerous other factors.